Tim Jacobus
Tim Jacobus (born April 21, 1959) is the artist who painted 60 of the 62 original ''Goosebumps'' covers. He later went on to create all of the covers for Goosebumps Series 2000, and even some of the reprint editions. Jacobus no longer illustrates the covers for the Goosebumps books, but he still works as an artist. Also, Jacobus no longer relies solely on the use of traditional painting techniques. In recent years, Jacobus has begun using computers to create digital art. Personal life Jacobus was born on April 21, 1959 in New Jersey. Jacobus has one son, who was born in 1998. Jacobus currently resides in Budd Lake, New Jersey. History with Goosebumps Scholastic had two artists in mind to do the Goosebumps covers: Tim Jacobus and Jim Thiesen. Jacobus created the art for the first Goosebumps book Welcome to Dead House, and Thiesen created the cover art for Stay Out of the Basement. Scholastic chose Jacobus to do the art for the Goosebumps series, because they liked his use of saturated colors. *''Let's Get Invisible!: After Jacbous turned in the artwork for ''Let's Get Invisible!, Scholastic art directors wanted to send it back to him, telling him to make it "scarier" by adding in cobwebs and spiders. However, things were going a little behind schedule, so an unknown artist from Scholastic added in the additional elements themselves. Jacobus has gone on record saying "That's the one thing that bugged me about that piece, is that somebody drew on my painting." *''A Night in Terror Tower: Jacobus claims it took 30 hours to complete a Goosebumps cover. He would have a 1 month deadline to complete a cover. This caused complications at one point, specifically with ''A Night in Terror Tower. He had 24 hours to turn in the painting, but it wasn't finished yet. So he worked on it in the morning, and finished it late a night. The next day he turned it in to Scholastic on time. *''Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes: Jacobus originally had the gnome on the left picking its nose. Despite the art directors at Scholastic finding it to be funny, they also found it "gross". So they asked Jacobus to repaint it to where it was no longer picking its nose. The final cover has the left gnome scratching its head instead. *The Incredible Shrinking Fifth Grader: Despite the fact that the book was never released, Jacobus did create cover art for it. The artwork features a tiny sized kid holding a pencil, warding off a white rat on a desk in a classroom. After he finished the art, a Scholastic representative contacted Jacobus and told him not to turn it in, and it would be his final [[Goosebumps (franchise)|''Goosebumps]] artwork. On March 9th, 2017, the image was finally revealed, as Jacobus sent one of our admins an image of the original artwork. *Many of Jacobus' Goosebumps covers feature Converse sneakers. Here are the books that have them on the cover: **''Say Cheese and Die!: The kid sitting on the bench is wearing them. **The Ghost Next Door: The ghostly figure is wearing them. **Monster Blood III: Evan Ross is wearing them. **The Haunted Mask II: Steve Boswell is wearing them. **How I Got My Shrunken Head: They are next to the dresser. **Say Cheese and Die - Again!: The kid skeleton on the left is wearing them. **Ghost Camp: All the camp members are wearing them. **Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns: All the kids are wearing them **How I Learned to Fly: Jack Johnson is wearing them. **The Haunted School: They are falling out of the locker. **Invasion of the Body Squeezers: Part 2: The kid on the right is wearing them. **The Incredible Shrinking Fifth Grader: The kid warding off the rat is wearing them. *[[Goosebumps (film)|''Goosebumps film]]: After a long hiatus from Goosebumps, Jacobus was brought back for the Goosebumps film. He did the artwork for the "The Invisible Boy's Revenge" book cover that was shown near the end of the movie. He had no involvement with the animated Goosebumps covers during the credits, however. In fact, he was completely unaware about it. He missed it at the first screening, due to him having to sign material and meet with the cast of the film. It wasn't until he saw the film in theaters for a second time is when he saw the animated credits. Jacobus has gone on record saying the movie is a "10/10", but he says that's mostly due to the film including his artwork, and the end credits homage to his art. Jacobus also did the artwork for the Goosebumps Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. Works *''Goosebumps'' **All the covers, except for Stay Out of the Basement and Be Careful What You Wish For... *''Tales to Give You Goosebumps'' *''Goosebumps Monster Edition'' *''Give Yourself Goosebumps'' **''Escape from the Carnival of Horrors'' only. *''Goosebumps Series 2000'' *''Goosebumps Triple Header'' *''It Came from Ohio!'' *''It Came from New Jersey!'' *''Goosebumps'' (film) **''The Invisible Boy's Revenge'' cover, a vinyl record cover for the soundtrack, and extended artwork featured in the vinyl record. Art gallery ''Goosebumps'' Saycheeseanddie-fullart.jpg Letsgetinvisible-fullart.jpg Thehauntedmask-art.jpg The Werewolf of Fever Swamp - Original Illustration.jpg Attackofthemutant-art.jpg Itcamefrombeneaththesink-art.jpg Egg Monsters from Mars - Original Painting.jpg Howigotmyshrunkenhead-fullart.jpg Legend Of The Lost Legend - Cover Art.jpg Chicken_chicken_-_artwork.png The Blob That Ate Everyone - The Blob 1.jpg Thecurseofcampcoldlake-fullart.jpg Deep Trouble II (Full Art).jpg Monster Blood IV (Full Art).jpg ''Series 2000'' Bride of the Living Dummy (Full Art).jpg Revenge R Us (Full Art).jpg Ghouls.png Jekyll.png TheWerewolfintheLivingRoom.png Returntoghostcamp-art.jpg Beafraidbeveryafraid-art.jpg Mirror.jpg Goosebumps Series 2000 -26.jpg ''Goosebumps Triple Header'' Lefty, Righty, and Slim - Triple Header.jpg Curly the Skeleton Tumblr o8vrsslcbs1tfdblio1 500.jpg Curly2.png Curly4.png Curly.jpg Curly3.png CurlyCowboy.png CurlyOnIce.png ''Goosebumps'' reprints Stayoutofthebasement-reprint.jpg|The 2003 reprint cover art of Stay Out of the Basement. BeCarefulWhatYouWishFor.png|The 2005 reprint cover art of Be Careful What You Wish For.... ''Goosebumps'' (film) The Invisible Boy's Revenge.png|The Invisible Boy's Revenge (from the Goosebumps movie). goosebumps original motion picture soundtrack.png|Curly the Skeleton on the cover of Goosebumps Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. goosebumps original motion picture soundtrack artwork2.jpg|Various members of the Goosebumps cast (Slappy, the Lawn Gnomes, the Giant Praying Mantis, the Abominable Snowman, the Scarecrow, Prince Khor-Ru, the Graveyard Ghouls, Count Nightwing and the Pumpkinhead) featured in the Goosebumps Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. ''Goosebumps'' concept art ''Welcome to Dead House'' Welcometodeadhouse-concept1.jpg Welcometodeadhouse-concept2.jpg Welcometodeadhouse-concept3.jpg ''Monster Blood'' Monsterblood-concept1.jpg Monsterblood-concept2.jpg Monsterblood-concept3.jpg Monsterblood-concept4.jpg ''The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb'' Thecurseofthemummystomb-concept1.jpg Thecurseofthemummystomb-concept2.jpg ''Deep Trouble II'' Deeptrouble2-concept1.jpg Deeptrouble2-concept2.jpg Deeptrouble2-concept3.jpg Deeptrouble2-concept4.jpg Deeptrouble2-concept5.jpg Deeptrouble2-concept6.jpg Deeptrouble2-concept7.jpg Deeptrouble2-concept8.jpg Deeptrouble2-concept9.jpg Deeptrouble2-concept10.jpg Deeptrouble2-concept11.jpg ''Goosebumps Triple Header'' Lefty, Righty, and Slim - Concept Art.jpg Category:Real Life Category:Cover Illustrators